The Ties of the Coin
by flyaway213
Summary: A disease is killing those with magic. With Arthur freshly on the throne, how shall they face their first challenge? Full summary inside. temporary HIATUS
1. What Stole the Soul

**THE TIES OF THE COIN**

**WHAT STOLE THE SOUL**

_**flyaway213**_

**Full summary: **___A disease is killing, swallowing those with the blessing of the Old Religion whole with blood. It stretches throughout Albion, killing hundreds of magic users and injuring many of it's great creatures. Then, it makes it's way to Camelot's gates. With Arthur freshly on the throne with his dear Gwen as queen, how shall they face their first challenge?_

**Disclaimer: IDNOM**

A man stood in the center of an empty room, only containing his silent and unmoving body. His eyes were closed and, if you looked close enough, you could see the slight movement of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. He had been like that since the morning sun first rose to the soft blue revealing fields of grains and joyful rabbits ready to face the day. Looking out of the uncovered window, one could only see darkened shadows, a time for the night creatures to roam the sleeping land. Yet the man seemed unfazed to the fact that he had barely moved the whole day, stomach empty of nutrients and throat parched for the clear honey that runs through the land.

Then, as sudden as the piercing cry of death, his eyes opened wide, wider than one would think possible. His pupils were large, barely allowing the trace of his milky brown eyes to show through his lashes. A sound, barely even considered a mumble, broke it's way out of his sealed lips. It was a terror filled sound, like the scream of a child in a nightmare. The knowledge of the end of the world, something no living being would ever wish to know, to see, rushed through his mind quicker than a breath. A thick fluid ran down his cheeks, the rim of his eyes turning an unnatural red. His mouth opened and he let it out, his scream of not only terror now but pain, seemed to echo throughout all of Albion, though only few actually heard it. Before the man could even blind, his body clattered to the dirt floor, blood seeming to escape any open crevasse of his aging body.

As the vile liquid spread across the earth, the man looked forward, unseeing, not breathing….dead.

_ In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name….__**Merlin**_


	2. Just One Apple

**THE TIES OF THE COIN**

**JUST ONE APPLE**

_**flyaway213**_

**Disclaimer: IDNOM**

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name….Merlin._

The room was dark, a light snoring heard from the large bed against the wall. There lied a king and his queen, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her body, holding her body against his. A sliver of light could be seen through the slight opening of the curtain covering the window, seeming to move just so as to make the king's sleep unbothered. The two rested well, their breathing in sync with one another, as though playing a symphony of sound.

The sound of a door creaking open could be heard throughout the room yet the royal couple slept on, oblivious to the new presence in the room. A shadow crossed the room, it's main body stealing the small light from seeing eyes. The body faces the window, arms spread wide in preparation for it's next act. It's fingers gripped around the curtain's fabric, jerking it open in a fluid motion.

There stood a grinning Merlin, looking down upon the groaning couple, "Rise and shine!" Queen Guinevere, yawned delicately, opening her eyes slowly, one after the other. She smiled at the grinning Merlin after a few moments, finally realizing that she was no longer in the world of dreams.

The Great King Arthur was another sight entirely. Much like a young child, the King moaned and whined hoping that, though it was undoubtedly not so, his manservant and dear friend would just allow him to sleep a little longer.

As Gwen began to rise, Merlin quickly turned around and excused himself, unwilling to be caught in the awkward situation. Gwen was silently thankful as she tugged at her husband's loose limbs, hit moans becoming quieter mumbles as he rose, their bed dipping as he lifted his body to a sitting position.

As his wife dressed herself, an action she insisted on doing herself even with her new title, Arthur watched her, waiting and patiently waiting until Merlin could come in to help him dress. After Gwen slid her dress on, she walked toward the door and called for her husband's manservant.

Merlin then entered the room smiling sheepishly, a young woman with honey dew hair and green eyes, like the inside of a strawberry with the color clearer near the edges, following him. She squealed at the barely covered king and turned towards her queen, leading her to the door of her own chambers, connected by a door near Arthur's wardrobe. Gwen and Merlin laughed teasingly at the maid's fierce blushing face.

Arthur sat there with an amused expression on his face, lips turned into a small grin and midday blue eyes following his love's evert movement. As the door finally shut at the Queen's back, Arthur began grumbling once more.

"Merlin, you're late!" Arthur glared at Merlin as he stood up off his warm bed showing every speck of skin in his front, a hint as to what exactly he had been doing the night before. Though Merlin had never ventured into the act, he was no but naive, something most do not realize which included Arthur, "You didn't seem to mind when Gwen was here."

Arthur scoffed, a barely noticeable blush appearing softly on his face. He rose his arms as Merlin pulled on his shirt, careful not to rip it when he jerked it over his head. Arthur stumbled, the back of his knees hitting the edge of his bed causing him to fall back, yelping as he did so, "Careful, _Mer_lin!"

Merlin laughed openly, reaching back towards Arthur's wardrobe and grabbed Arthur's pants, braise, and socks. Setting the socks on the table in the center of the room, Merlin tossed the braise over the dressing screen where, after many complaints, Arthur walked behind to dress himself the rest of the way. After a few moments, Merlin still grinning widely, he pitched the pants over the screen echoed by a short yell of his name.

At last, Arthur was fully dressed, after a few more minutes of excessive yelling and laughter.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing, "Arthur said angrily, only those who actually knew the young man could see how he was not truly bothered by the laughter.

Merlin shook his head mildly, "What pain? I'm the one who has to deal with those socks of yours!" Arthur scowled, throwing a nearby clothe over the screen landing on Merlin's head, "You should feel honored to _deal _with your _king's _socks. And there is nothing wrong with my socks!"

He smiled ruefully as Arthur came out from behind the changing screen. Merlin hid his revealing smile by telling Arthur of his day's plans: "Well, you scheduled a meeting with the council today. It should start in a few minutes, actually. Oh, and that table-you know, the round one that we found-came in today. I told them to set it up in the old council room from before the Great Purge. Surprisingly, it's still standing with not a speck of damage even from all those atta-."

Arthur, whom Merlin had been following trustingly to the throne room, suddenly stopped causing the collision that finally brought Merlin to silence. Arthur turned around jerkily, glaring down at the brightly smiling servant, and asked the servant what he had been forgetting, "Merlin?"

Arthur spoke in a calm voice, obviously attempting to hide his true annoyance, "Where is my breakfast?" Merlin smiled again, having dropped it when the king had first said his name, "Wow, Arthur. You finally noticed. Well, Gwen and I both decided that breakfast will be served after the council meeting during our 'Round Table' meeting, so to say."

Arthur's eyes widened and he growled angrily, "You expect me to go through a _whole _council meeting without _any _food!" Merlin glared back, "You're not the only one! Gwen made sure nobody got to eat! She also made sure that the council meeting won't last as long as it normally does."

He smirked at the bitter Merlin, "Oh, she did, did she? I thought you said that you _both _decided this. Then you could have _decided _that we should _eat_! Just one apple!" He voice gradually became louder as his speech went on drawing the attention of passing servants.

As Merlin opened his mouth to give a witty reply, his face a light pink from embarrassment, just as they reached the council room doors, "Well-!" Merlin shut his mouth at the guards' eyes, Arthur smiling at his men as they bowed at their king before opening the large doors.

**So, did I do well? I hope I did not disappoint any of my readers. I know this may seem like a cut off ending but this is as far as I could write and I do believe I have written enough for my first chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it, or, for some, how you disliked it and I can make it better. I am always open for constructive criticism. Thank you, my loves.**

_much love,_

_fly_


	3. The Hall of 'Just Shut Up'

**THE TIES OF THE COIN**

**THE HALL OF 'JUST SHUT UP'**

_**flyaway213**_

**Disclaimer: IDNOM**

The guards opened the large, sturdy doors, their armor clanging at every movement. Arthur seemed to blow into the room like a storm, his political power and inner warrior showing as he walked on tall to his throne beside his beautiful bride.

Merlin followed suit, shoulders hunched in a closed up manner, as if shying away from strange eyes. Merlin's rough brown jacket covered most of his torso, his worn blue shirt and red scarf covering the rest. As Arthur sat upon his mighty throne, Merlin stood beside him, slightly behind him.

The people of the court watched as their king looked upon them, awaiting the first voice of question, "The council meeting may begin."

An old man sat midway down the table, his mouth set into a firm line, spoke strongly, "My Lord, I believe…." As the man went on with his voiced opinions on matters of politics and policies, Merlin listened closely and held on to every word. Most of the people-no, all of the people believe Merlin to zone out during these meetings like the country boy he was.

"Sire, there has been reports of a…disease of some sort on the outskirts of Camelot. It kills in only a matter of moments, with no warning that we know of. What shall we do, my Lord?"

Arthur looked at the man tiredly, wishing upon all that this would not happen now, not after they had finally gotten everything settled down.

The meeting lasted for two hours, two long, agonizing hours that left the king and his manservant's stomachs loudly begging for food. The people of the court began to file out of the room, their footsteps like a small stampede of small beasts. Arthur followed shortly after, Merlin carrying on after him.

When they finally got out into the main hall of the castle, all traces of the council were gone. The two made their way to the old council room where the round table meeting would take place. They were both silent, thinking strongly about what had been revealed during the council meeting.

While Arthur thought of his people and protection, Merlin thought of causes and magic. As much as Merlin hoped it were not so, a feeling deep inside himself felt the connection. Even though he knew it was miles out, only a glimpse of a touch to this land he abided in, he still felt the chill of fear.

The two young men arrived at the old court room in silence, both in their own worlds of thoughts. Arthur, having reached the doors first, swung them open with all his strength allowing the doors to slam loudly into the walls beside them.

Inside the room sat the nights of the round table and the queen whom, to both of the young men's surprise, was sitting down comfortably though she only left the throne room moments before them. The round table was full of food; meats, cheeses, fruits. Already eating was Sir Gwaine, grapes hanging from his hand with his head tilted back, mouth wide open. The rest of the knights were laughing at stories and Gwaine whom, just then, completely missed a grape who then poked him in his deep brown eye.

They were cheerful, oblivious to the disease that was catching hold of innocent lives. Something that could be said as bliss, has been said as bliss, and will always be said as bliss. Bliss that could very well be the distraction of all. Arthur walked into the room and sat down beside his wife, eyes glazed over in thought while swiping a quick peck upon her faire cheek.

Knights stopped what they were doing as they rose to their feet, Gwaine stumbling as grapes fell from his grasp. Merlin quickly rushed to his seat on Arthur's side, Gwen on his other. The knights, Merlin, and Gaius then sat down in unison as if nothing had happened, continuing to joke around.

Surprisingly, Gwaine was the first to ask about the council meeting, "So, how'd it go, princess? Did any of those big, bad men bore you to death?" Merlin and Gwaine laughed openly at the expression on Arthur's face, a few other knights successfully hiding their laughter though a few smiles escaped.

Arthur was silent for a moment, thinking over just what to say, "There's a disease on the outskirts of Camelot. It's killed quite a few people, innocent people. They bleed out from every pore in their body in a moment of seconds." His statement silenced the laughing men.

'_I fear for my people_,' Arthur thought though every member in the room could read it on his face as if he had said it out loud. Gaius cleared his throat, "I could look through my books; I already have an idea but I would like to be sure."

* * *

**_much love,_**

**_fly_**


	4. Voices-1

**THE TIES OF THE COIN**

**VOICES (Preview)**

_**flyaway213**_

**Disclaimer: IDNOM**

* * *

**Just a preview of my next chapter, 'Voices'. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur nodded his head at Gaius' comment, finally snapping from his daze. "Anyways, I'm starving," Arthur rumbled, pulling a plate in front of him and filling it with the delicious delicacies. He purposefully waved a clump of sliced ham over his mouth, as though teasing himself, before lowering his fingers and taking it in whole. The tip of his fingers rested against his outstretched tongue and, if anyone were to have been paying _any attention at all_ to him, they would have laughed as he sloppily licked his fingers.

As he grabbed for another piece, he noted that Merlin was not eating which he found extremely odd seeing as he was complaining before. "Are you not going to eat, _Mer_lin?" he asked the young man haughtily as he popped the new piece in his welcoming mouth. Merlin looked up to his king, dazed from what Arthur could only guess was his attempt to think, and reached forward, grasping something before taking a small bite. Satisfied, Arthur continued eating and laughing with his knights and queen.

* * *

At first, it was only a faint sound in the back of his head, like he had forgotten something small and insignificant. Then, it grew louder. It was like a dam had broken and a stream of voices, young and old alike, rushed through his head. He touched the side of his head gently, rubbing his temple before lowering his hand to his lap and looking across the table to Gaius.

The physician was eating slowly, listening to the talk of the knights and the giggle from the queen, ignorant to Merlin's plea. _Please, help me. It hurts!_ came a cry from what sounded like a middle aged man, his voice tented with the pain that he was crying to be relieved from. Merlin's eyes widened as another voice made itself clearer, so much younger and more innocent sounding than the first one: _Mommy, I want my mommy. I don't feel good. It hurts! I don't like it. Help me, Mommy!_

Then, he felt it, an overwhelming since of grief as the voice disappeared, like it was pushed away by a dry wind, never to be seen again. Merlin felt it, he knew that that little boy was gone forever into the blessed land of Avalon along with the begging man from before. But the voices didn't stop as they cried, a woman begging for someone to save her unborn child before she, too, went silent.

_Please, help me! Help me! Save me! I don't want to die! It hurts! What's happening to me? Please, save me!_ So many voices cried out to him and, before he could let out a cry as his throat grew thick with sorrow, they stopped. Another voice, a familiar voice, pulled him from his frightening daze, "Are you not going to eat, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin snapped out of his daze, momentarily emptying his mind so as not to show his grievous emotion, and reached for a bread roll, it's hard coating tough against his fingers.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me and please review, alert, favorite, etc. if you liked. If you didn't, constructive criticism is always nice.**

**_much love,_**

**_fly_**


	5. Voices-2

**CONTINUE OF 'VOICES'**

**So, this is late. I have a river full of excuses but I thought you would all rather read the chapter than excuses you will blow off.**

* * *

Something was wrong with Merlin and Arthur wanted to know what. He wasn't the only one to notice Merlin's lack of appetite. Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival exchanged worried glances at him while Gwen outright stared at him. "You know, I once met a boggart. They're nasty little buggers. This man I was staying with had one haunting him. Saw it one night and left the next day."

Sir Leon snorted and they all laughed, excluding Merlin, as Sir Elyan called him out on his bull. Gwaine popped another grape into his mouth, mug of ale in hand, "I swear, it's true!" Merlin looked up from his plate, a large grin forming on his worrisome face. Arthur's smile grew at the look but Gwaine frowned upon noting its falseness.

"Of course you did, Gwaine. You also swear you saw two _A Bao A Qu _fighting over a _Banshee_ corpse," Merlin laughed. Gwaine gave Merlin a fake pout before smiling, "That's 'cause I did!" The laughter filled the room banishing the roaming thoughts of worry and dread from all occupants' minds. Although that was so, it did not last for long.

* * *

The day was at its brightest as servants scurried to and fro, carrying loads of clean clothes and bowls of fruit. Swords could be heard growling at one another as knights tossed themselves into their fights. Fallen leaves scattered themselves across the nearby forest as a light breeze scrawled by.

Streaming pillars of light rested upon the chilly stone of Camelot's floors, Sir Leon's feet washing in it with every other step. His hand rested upon his sword's hilt as he walked fluidly forward to his destination, shoulders back in what could only be shown as significant confidence.

The knight paused in his steady steps, turning his body towards the open windows in confusion. A sound of whispers seemed to pass through into the castle and around his head with the wind, his curls pushing back from his forehead by the force. A look of confusion passed across Leon's face before the whispers suddenly elevated into roaring shouts that blew like a tornado's breath, pushing the knight with such power that his body clashed against the far wall with a bellowed agony.

* * *

"How is he?" Arthur asked the old man, concerned for his leading knight. Gaius sighed exhaustedly, "He has taken a blow to the head but that is all I have observed. What did this, I do not know. Sir Leon is not known to being a Merlin."

Merlin coughed to the side, hand over his mouth and a light blush kissing his cheeks. Arthur gave a slight grin in Merlin's direction before turning back to his knight resting upon Gaius' table, "When do you think he'll wake, Gaius?"

He sighed once more, rubbing his eyes as he looked up into Arthur's wide eyes, "I don't know, My Lord. The blow was harsh but I believe he should wake before the night sets in. It's only a matter of time." Arthur nodded, looking back to Leon thoughtfully before turning around and walking out the door.

Merlin's eyes followed Arthur's departure before he cautiously stepped forward, curiosity and worry set on his face, "Do you believe it could be magic?" Gaius gave his ward a thoughtful look before replying, "I truly don't know. It could very well be magic or it could just have been a bit of clumsiness. All I know, Merlin, is that you need to be careful."

The dark haired man nodded as he contemplated what Gaius had said and if Sir Leon's state could have anything to do with what he had felt this morning. Merlin opened his mouth to confide in his uncle but was interrupted by a fierce yell from his beloved master. Merlin grinned sheepishly, "Well, destiny's calling, aye?" Gaius gave him a wry grin before turning back to his patient.

* * *

**Well, it's short and I didn't send it to a beta because, well, I think they may have forgotten about me due to this long absence. Anyways, I thought you guys would like it sooner rather than later.**


End file.
